


You've Got Thirty Seconds

by Caffeinated_Writer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Multiple Pairings, One Shot Collection, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Tumblr Prompt, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffeinated_Writer/pseuds/Caffeinated_Writer
Summary: “You’ve got thirty seconds to explain to me what you’re doing here...”





	You've Got Thirty Seconds

You danced around your apartment enthusiastically. Your body on rhythm with any song your Spotify began to play. Dancing your way back into your cramped kitchen, you took a minute to stir your pot of food before turning down the heat and tossing a bag of popcorn in the microwave.

You had always loved your weekends (like most people) because it was the only two days you had away from your infuriating –and attractive- boss. He was a handful to deal with most of the time but being his assistant you had adapted to dealing with his antics. And as much as you hated to admit it, the small crush you had developed on the billionaire was probably why you tended to always find enough patience (despite how limited it was) to deal with him.

But this week…this week he had really managed to push his luck with you. While you were aware as his assistant it was your job to attempt to put out all media fires Tony created – at least to the best of your ability when Pepper was too busy to do so- you couldn’t tell if Tony was purposely trying to make your job harder or if he was just trying to hurt your feelings. Hell, he may have been trying to do both. Regardless you had spent each day on the phone with reporters making up excuses as to why Tony Stark was being seen with a woman (or women) at the end of each night.

 It was safe to say that when you left work on Friday it was on less than friendly terms with your boss.

So, ego slightly damaged, from seeing the countless pictures of Tony’s supermodel flings, and feelings completely hurt, from seeing the man of your dreams out with women who weren’t you, you decided your free weekend would be spent eating your feelings as you curled up on your worn down couch and watched whatever movies you could find on cable, Hulu, or Netflix.

The sound of frantic knocking halted your movements. Was your music too loud? The knocking at your door couldn’t possibly have been one of your friends considering they had all opted to go clubbing for the night.

Turning down your music you made your way across your cold floor to open the door. Getting on the tips of your newly manicured toes, you squinted to look out of the peephole. 

“Tony!?” You gasped.

“Hey, Y/N! Mind letting me in?” Tony replied, voice muffled by the wood that divided you both.

“Tony, my contract specifically says I don’t work weekends.” You wanted nothing more than for Tony to just leave you alone to sulk into a bag of popcorn and a bowl of ice cream. Part of you –the rational part- knew Tony hadn’t done anything wrong, it wasn’t as if he was aware of your feelings for him…but the other part of you…well that part was telling rational you to _shut the fuck up_ and urging you to continue to mope about your unrequited feelings.

“Come on, Y/N open up. It’s important!” Tony said, tone sounding a bit more urgent. Cursing yourself and lightly stomping your foot on your hardwood floor in a mini tantrum, you began unlocking the door.

Swinging the door open with a barely controlled rage you glared at your smirking visitor. “ **You’ve got thirty seconds to explain to me what you’re doing here** before I punch you in the throat.”

“Sounds kinky.” Tony chuckled, brushing past you to step into your apartment “Good Lord, is this where you live? It’s so small how do you do anything in this place?”

Oh my God…You were going to throttle him, you were sure of it.

“This might be about the same size as my dorm room in college whic-“

“You have 26 more seconds left Mr. Stark. I suggest you use that time to say something worth my time instead of insulting my home.” You interrupted; a seething glare directed his way.  An uncomfortable silence soon filled the space as Tony gave you his undivided attention and suddenly you felt very self-conscious in your own clothes.

 Very aware that the only thing under your oversized sweater was a pair of (f/c) panties you began to tug at the bottom of it hoping it would give your legs a bit more coverage under Tony’s strong gaze.

“So…did it work?” Tony spoke as he took a couple of steps closer to you.

You raised an eyebrow in question. “Did what work?”

“Did it make you jealous?” Tony questioned, backing you into your dining room table. For a moment your mind froze as it took a moment to catch up with Tony’s words and when it did…you saw red.

“Are you _fucking kidding me?”_ You growled. You shoved him in your fit of rage but it didn’t do much to free you from the cage Tony had blocked you in against your table, “For what!?”

“I had a theory and to prove that theory I needed to do some experiments…” Tony shrugged, hands wrapping around your waist to pull you closer which effectively made you forget if you were supposed to be angry about something. Had his chest always been so rock solid…?

“P…Prove w…what?” You couldn’t even begin to imagine how bright red your blush had made you but Tony was certainly getting a kick out of your school girl reaction as the smirk on his face continued to widen, his hand lifting to caress your cheek.

His face moved closer to yours, nose lightly brushing against yours, and your eyes began closing in preparation for what you hoped might come. “To prove this…”

The minute his lips pressed against yours you melted into him, wrapping your hands around his neck in an attempt to have him as close as possible. The rough grip of his hands on your thigh, calloused fingers grazing the elastic of your panties, caused you to moan into his mouth. The kiss grew passionate, Tony’s tongue slipping into your mouth fueling the tight warmth growing in the pit of your stomach. He tasted of peppermint with a hint of his favorite overpriced scotch. It was addicting.

It was only when a slight shiver went up your spine did you realize your feet were no longer on the ground but now you were seated on the cool surface of your table. His hands inching up your legs began tracing the elastic of your panties near your inner thigh and you whined from the teasing.

“Tell me you want this…” Tony whispered, voice hoarse as he peppered your throat with kisses and his nimble fingers beginning to push your panties to the side. You had never said yes so fast.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Bucky version for this same trope but it will be finished and posted at a later date. Drop me a review and hit that little kudo button <3 
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING <3 :)


End file.
